Unwanted applications (also known as “bundleware,” “bloatware,” or “crapware”) often come bundled with a desired user application that the user wants to retain and use. Thus, when a user installs the desired application, the bundled unwanted applications are also installed, often unknowingly. The unwanted applications may consume computational resources of client devices without providing desired benefit to users. Some unwanted applications may even compromise the security of client devices. An unwanted application can look and function similar to other user applications. Thus, unwanted applications are traditionally difficult to detect, remove, and prevent from installing.